Certain operations may dominate computational efforts during data processing. For example, some processes may individually apply operations to each data element in a data set. Such operations may use a large number of operation cycles using a large amount of computational effort and time for processing each element in the set individually.
For example, operations, such as pixel shading, may be used to visually enhance or increase quality or realism in digital images. However, applying the effects to an image may dominate computational efforts for processing the pixels therein (e.g., using 40% to 90% of total pixel processing computational effort). Typically, graphics functions calculate and/or apply effects, for example, by interpolation, individually for each pixel. Interpolation may include constructing new or altered data points or pixels from a set of known data points.
A need exists for a more efficient way to apply operations to a set of data elements.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn accurately or to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity or several physical components included in one functional block or element. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.